


oh that starry night, lost my sense of time

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: From my pen - Princess Tutu Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It's been nine years. Kraehe changes. Mytho does not.





	

It's been nine years, she thinks, since the first time she met Mytho. Her face is different, her voice, her body, and yet the Prince remains the same.

Kraehe curls close to Mytho, whispers a kiss against the quiet-beat of his neck and closes her eyes, tight. Mytho's eyes are open upon the night, but they reflect no light, just like his body reflects no sign at all.

"I'll make you mine," Kraehe promises, softly. "Please, be mine."

Mytho doesn't answer, doesn't move. Kraehe waits.


End file.
